


Kissing in the Rain

by thepopeisdope



Series: Geeks and Freaks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Demisexual Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepopeisdope/pseuds/thepopeisdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vampires’ faces don’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Well, no, but this is a TV show—and an old one at that. They were trying to be flashy and dramatic.”</p>
<p>Most of the episode passes without comment.</p>
<p>“That’s not the correct way to kill a vampire.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, <i>we</i> know that, <i>they</i> don’t. Anyway, it’s supposed to be entertaining, not accurate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in the Rain

“Vampires’ faces don’t do that.”

“Well, no, but this is a TV show—and an old one at that. They were trying to be flashy and dramatic.”

Most of the episode passes without comment.

“That’s not the correct way to kill a vampire.”

“Yeah, _we_ know that, _they_ don’t. Anyway, it’s supposed to be entertaining, not accurate.”

Cas frowns. “Dean, that is highly impractical. Shouldn’t they base their show on truth in a matter such as this, so that if viewers encounter a real vampire they know how to handle themselves?”

Dean chuckles. “Sure that sounds fine in _theory_ , Cas, but first of all, the people who wrote it obviously didn’t know _shit_ about the real world, and secondly, could you imagine a bunch of juiced-up civilians running around with _machetes_?”

“That might be true.” Cas purses his lips. “But why do the vampires evaporate when they die? Couldn’t _that_ be represented realistically?”

“Maybe,” Dean says with a shrug, “But think about how easy the cleanup after a hunt would be if the bodies turned to fucking _dust_ , man.”

Cas wrinkles his nose and shifts his position on the couch, tucking both legs up under him. “Burning or burying the bodies as we do _is_ quite unpleasant. I much preferred when I had the ability to dispose of them with my ‘mojo’.”

When Cas had first fallen and joined Dean and Sam in the Men of Letters’ bunker, he took to humanity with surprising aplomb. He quickly accumulated a new wardrobe—not unlike the Winchesters’ own—and displayed a passion for eating—eating _everything_ , which was sometimes a problem—and taking long showers. Hunting had been slightly harder for him to get the hang of, but once he did, he took to it with just as much focus and righteous fury as he had had as an angel of the Lord.

Dean could agree, though—Cas’s previous method of post-hunt clean-up had been a pretty sweet deal. Definitely preferable to digging graves.

They don’t speak until the next episode.

“ _Angel_ is a ridiculous name,” Cas says, sounding disgusted.

Dean laughs, much harder than the situation probably requires. When he recovers, he says, “There’s plenty of people in the world named _Angel_. What’s wrong with that?”

Cas scowls. “It’s like being named _Human_. Would you call a child _Human_?”

“But humans don’t know angels are _real_. They name their kids shit like _Phoenix_ and _Hunter_ , too.” Another thought occurs to Dean. “Some people use _angel_ as a term of endearment. Does that piss you off, too?”

Cas considers this. “I suppose it may not be so bad when used as an endearment.”

Dean can’t see how it could be much different, but he decides to count it as a victory anyway. He files the tidbit away for future reference.

~

A couple days of binge-watching later, Cas asks, “Why do so many television shows and movies feature a couple kissing in the rain?”

Dean, whose attention had been wandering due to thoughts of _other_ angels who could be kissed, snorts in surprise. “Have you ever kissed someone in the rain, Cas?”

Cas gives him a flat look.

“…Right. Sorry.” Dean scratches his head. “I don’t have any experience myself, but I think it’s less about the rain and more about the moment, you know? The desperation and all that.”

“From what I have gathered in my time as a human, rain is very unpleasant to stand in.”

“Cas, I think you’re overthinking this.”

There’s a moment of silence. On the screen, things heat up between Buffy and Angel.

Cas’s brow furrows. “Is this really necessary?”

Dean looks between Cas and the TV, noting how uncomfortable his friend looks. “What, the sex?” Dean says. “They care for each other a lot, and they almost died. It’s an emotional thing.”

Cas doesn’t say anything.

Dean tries to ignore the near suffocating tension that has sprung up between them.

How many times had the two of them been in the same situation over the years?

~

When Angel gets run through with a sword and sucked through a portal, Dean finds it difficult to watch. He hears the echo of Cas’s voice in his mind, words spoken long ago, when things were so very different.

_“I’m sorry, Dean.”_ And later, _“I’m going to find some way to redeem myself to you. I mean it, Dean.”_

“Dean,” Cas says in the present, pulling Dean out of his thoughts, “If Angel did not turn to dust, does that mean he did not truly die?” Cas hesitates and visibly swallows before saying, “Could Buffy find him, as you found me?”

Apparently this episode is not easy for either of them to watch.

Dean knew he should have started with _Star Trek_. Damn Sam. _Vampires will be easier for him to understand, Dean_. Fucking bullshit.

Cas studies Dean intently while he waits for an answer, his own face revealing nothing.

Dean searches for an appropriate answer. “We’ve already gone over the fact that this show isn’t based on truth, Cas,” Dean says slowly. Cas’s expression tightens minutely and he turns his head back to the television. “But that doesn’t mean she won’t find him.”

Even though he can only see Cas’s profile, Dean notices the way his expression softens, the hope reignited.

“How do you know?” Cas asks, so softly Dean may have missed it if he weren’t waiting for it.

He shrugs, aiming for nonchalance in hopes of masking the trepidation in his gut. “Because they love each other. That’s how it goes.” He smirks. “Plus, I’ve watched this before.”

Cas gives a soft huff of amusement. When his eyes meet Dean’s again, the humor is quick to drain out of them. “That’s how it goes?” he parrots.

Dean smiles. “That’s how it goes.”

~

After the second season ends, Cas stands from the couch and stretches, his t-shirt rising with his arms to reveal a sliver of warm skin above the top of his jeans. Several joints crack in his back and shoulders, making him groan softly.

Dean, for his part, tries and fails to avert his gaze. It’s like getting his own private show—how could he resist that?

Even if he does wind up half-hard embarrassingly quickly.

“I think I am going to sit outside for a bit before going to bed,” Cas says without looking at Dean.

“Yeah, okay.”

Dean leaves the sitting room shortly after Cas does and follows him as far as the library, where Dean plops down in front of Sam’s laptop. The Sasquatch himself is out of town, helping Jody with a possible vamp nest just outside of Sioux Falls. He had been adamant about handling it himself, though why Dean didn’t understand—he and Cas were watching _Buffy_ , it’s not like it couldn’t wait.

But then again, Sam’s a bit of a freak sometimes.

The bunker’s front door clangs shut loudly behind Cas.

Dean doesn’t watch the clock as he browses the internet, but by the time he looks up again, he knows a good deal of time has passed. He rubs blearily at his eyes and closes the laptop as he stands. He is already fantasizing about the memory foam mattress in his room when it occurs to him.

Cas didn’t come back in.

Dean frowns and makes his way to the front door, tripping only once on the stairs up to it. When he doesn’t see Cas right away, he walks into the road and calls his name.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean whirls around to find Cas seated on the concrete ledge above the door, his legs dangling over. “What the hell are you doing out here, man?” He looks Cas over and notices the distinct lack of a coat. “Aren’t you freezing?”

Cas looks down at himself, surprised. “I suppose I am,” he says, sounding unperturbed. He shrugs. “It’s not that bad.”

With a long sigh and a brief cursing of what his life has become, Dean clambers ungracefully up the damp, muddy hill to seat himself beside Cas, mirroring his position. Once there, he says, “Talk to me.”

Cas looks down at his hands, twisting in his lap. “About what?”

In the distance, there is a roll of thunder.

“About whatever it is that’s got your panties in a twist, man. You’ve been out here for hours, you can’t honestly tell me that something isn’t eating at you.”

Cas sighs and looks out into the distance, running a hand through his hair. Dean idly wonders when his angel became so _human_ , not just in name but in nature.

When Cas doesn’t reply, Dean tries again. “Cas, come on. Give me something to work with here, buddy.”

“That show makes me emotional,” Cas responds after a moment. “More so than I am accustomed to dealing with in relation to works of fiction.”

Honestly, Dean didn’t know what else he expected to hear. “And why is that?” he asks, because as long as he’s got Cas talking, he’s going to do his damnedest to work it for all it’s worth.

“I feel I can… relate to some of the themes.”

And there it is.

“I think I understand that.”

Cas looks up at Dean. Those big blue eyes of his are filled to the brim with grief, but beneath that, there is something akin to hope.

Dean shrugs disparagingly. “I do, man. Most people who watch that show probably brush it off, but it’s different for us.” The eye contact with Cas becomes too much and he looks down at the bunker entrance below them. “It’s _real_ for us. The monsters and the…”

Cas nods. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

They sit in silence for several minutes, the air between them still heavy with an unspoken _something_. Dean itches to poke at the subject a little more, to find out if Cas’s struggles are the same as Dean’s like he suspects, but he doesn’t have the courage.

He doesn’t want to push too hard and ruin the good thing they have going.

It starts to drizzle before long, and within minutes, that drizzle escalates to a full rainstorm. Thunder now cracks directly over their heads, and lightning sporadically lights the night sky.

In the brief flashes, Dean can see Cas’s face, perfectly illuminated. His eyes are fixed upward on the sky, and despite the water pelting his skin, he looks… content.

The weather quickly leaves them drenched, though, and by silent agreement they stand from their perch and make their way down the muddy slope to the road, leaning on one another for support.

Of course, that doesn’t keep Dean from falling on his ass and sliding down the second half, coating his entire backside in mud.

Cas, the bastard, just laughs. At least, he does until Dean reaches back and grabs his ankle to pull him down into the mud as well.

They lay there for a moment, just staring at one another in mutual shock. Then, Dean can’t help it anymore—he laughs. He laughs at the utter ridiculousness of the night, and at the mud caked in the back of Cas’s hair. Cas is quick to join him, and eventually, they’re nothing more than two grown men giggling in the mud.

Cas is the first to stand, and when he does, he immediately offers Dean a hand up. Dean takes it with a grin, and as soon as he’s on his feet, riding high on the moment, he does something he probably should have done a long time ago.

He kisses Cas with everything he has.

Cas tenses against him for half a second, then hesitantly moves his lips against Dean’s. His inexperience is obvious, but Dean couldn’t care less. Dean focuses on pouring as much tenderness and affection as possible into the kiss, cradling Cas’s head with both hands and praying to whatever entities they haven’t killed that Cas understands.

A bolt of lightning strikes the road a few dozen feet away, causing Dean and Cas to startle and jump away from each other.

Seeing how amazed—and amaz _ing_ , with his kiss-swollen lips—Cas still looks, though, Dean doesn’t bother trying to restrain his grin. “Dangers of kissing in the rain, Cas,” he says, reaching for Cas’s hand and threading their fingers together. “We should probably head inside before one of us dies again.”

Cas nods dimly, but it is obvious he isn’t really listening to Dean. He’s much too busy staring at their tangled-together hands.

Dean squeezes Cas’s hand as he pulls him toward the door. When Cas squeezes back, his heart swells.

Once they are in the bunker and standing under the bright lights of the library, Dean finally sees just how filthy they both are. Their impromptu makeout session had been too heat-of-the-moment for either of them to notice the mud that covers nearly every inch of them, concealing their clothes and weighing down their hair. Every step they took until that point is a clearly defined puddle on the floor.

Dean winces. “Maybe we should shower.” He squeezes Cas’s hand again and peers up at him through his lashes. “Would you… like to join me?”

Cas’s breath catches. “Dean, I… I don’t…”

“Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Dean backtracks. “I just thought—”

Cas shakes his head. “You misunderstand me, Dean.” He takes a deep breath. “I would like to shower with you, but… I don’t think I’m ready for… sex… yet. At least, not fully, and I-I get it’s a-an _emotional thing_ but—”

Dean silences him with a kiss, only pulling away after Cas stops trying to speak through it and relaxes against him. “We can do this on your terms, Cas,” Dean says, resting their foreheads together. “We’ve gone this long without sex, I can last a while longer.”

Cas blinks rapidly, as if clearing away tears. A smile stretches across his face and his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Let’s shower, then.”

Dean pulls Cas close to him as they make their way to the bathroom, relishing the feeling of Cas’s body against his own. In the bathroom, they are quick to discard their soiled clothes and step under the spray of hot water, the chill from the rain in desperate need of being chased away.

Dean doesn’t hesitate to soap up his hands and dig his fingers into Cas’s hair, massaging his fingertips across his skull and removing all traces of mud. Cas hums and presses into the touch, his eyes sliding closed. They kiss lazily while Cas returns the favor.

Then Dean feels Cas’s erection pressing against his thigh.

“Cas?”

Cas has frozen in place, breath coming quickly through his nose and blue eyes both lust-dilated and _scared_. “Dean.”

Dean steels himself. “Cas, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

“I… want you to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Dean sinks to his knees. He peers up at Cas cautiously, not wanting to overstep his bounds. “Is this alright?”

“Y-yes.”

Slowly, so as not to startle Cas, Dean leans in and gives Cas a careful lick. Cas gasps, and Dean takes it as encouragement to wrap his lips completely around the head of Cas’s cock, swirling his tongue around the slit and sucking gently.

He’s never given a blowjob before, but if Cas’s broken moan and strangled cry of his name are any indication, he’d say he isn’t half bad at it.

Not that Cas has any basis for comparison, of course. But whatever. That’s not important.

Dean moves further down, taking in as much of Cas as he can without gagging, which, surprisingly, is quite a bit. At the farthest point he is willing to go, his nose nearly brushes the thatch of dark hair between Cas’s legs. He bobs his head a few times, drawing even more amazing sounds from Cas’s mouth, all of them unintelligible. Dean’s own erection throbs painfully when Cas fists his hands in Dean’s hair, and he has to wrap a hand around it to stave off his orgasm.

They continue like that for a few minutes, with Dean lavishing at Cas’s dick in every way possible to get him to squirm, and Cas hanging on for dear life. The moment Cas’s legs begin to shake, Dean reaches one hand up to fondle his balls and looks up to meet Cas’s eyes.

Cas comes with a guttural moan, shooting down Dean’s throat. Dean swallows most of it, but by the end he has lost the focus, instead working a hand over his own cock until he too is coming—which he was already on the precipice of, so it didn’t take much.

Cas slides down the wall to join Dean on the floor and pulls him into a kiss, licking eagerly into his mouth, no doubt tasting himself there. After a few minutes of this, Cas pulls back and says brightly, “I think I understand human behavior a bit more now.”

Dean laughs and curls his hand around the nape of Cas’s neck. “And to think this all started because of Buffy the goddamn Vampire Slayer.”

Cas only hums in response. He leans his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, exposing his back to the warm water still pouring from the shower head.

“Was that okay?” Dean eventually asks. “You had said you weren’t ready for much, but…”

“It was good,” Cas says, rubbing his face against Dean’s skin. “It was _great_. It’s the thought of _more_ that worries me.” He sighs and rolls his head back so he can look Dean in the eye. “I’ve existed for _millennia_ , Dean, and in all that time I’ve never felt this way, about anyone or anything. This is all new to me.”

Dean nods, because, as odd as it may sound, he gets it. Sure, he’s had plenty of sex with plenty of women, but that’s just the thing—he’s only ever been with _women_. He’s found men attractive before, always has, but Cas is the first that he’s lo— _cared about_ , and he’s damn sure the only one he’s acted on his feelings for.

Those may not be the same things, but it’s similar enough for him to understand Cas’s hesitancy.

“I don’t mind, Cas,” Dean tells him. “Like I said, we’re doing this on your terms.”

Cas gives him a small smile, but it dies away almost immediately. “Why are you so okay with this?” He asks quietly. “Why are you not upset that I’m asking you to wait?”

He looks so small, so vulnerable in that moment that Dean’s heart lurches. He presses a soft kiss to Cas’s forehead. “That’s how it goes, angel.”

Cas’s brow wrinkles in confusion, but as soon as he recalls their conversation from what now feels like a lifetime ago, his blue eyes go wide, sparkling with unshed tears.

And just like that, they’re kissing again.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> <http://thursdays-fallen-angel.tumblr.com>
> 
> Have a prompt you want to see? Message me!


End file.
